


Passionate From Miles Away

by angelsoutofhaze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsoutofhaze/pseuds/angelsoutofhaze
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt #49: Golden





	Passionate From Miles Away

Sunlight streams through the canopy of trees in the park, a rare occasion now that the sun will soon hibernate. Here, Harry anxiously sits on a bench, hoping he’ll catch a glimpse of that boy he’s seen a couple of times now that he started eating lunch at the park. Just as he is about to give up, Harry sees the boy, amidst the crowd. He sees his sun kissed golden skin. And oh, he sat down on the bench nearest Harry. He chances a quick glance. Up close, he notices his eyes, ocean blue. He’s stunning. Now’s his chance.


End file.
